


Tubthumping

by sweatertime



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, guys a sea cucumber inspired me to write what can i say, pyukumuku is the plot device, sea cucumbers, this isn't even good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatertime/pseuds/sweatertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boys bond over throwing sea cucumbers back to the ocean<br/>note: this fic is inaccurate as of 10/18/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tubthumping

**Author's Note:**

> quick Q&A with sweatertime 
> 
> Q: who the dink is Cam?  
> A: that's what im calling the alola boy until i know his name
> 
> Q: what is up with the weird title?  
> A: it's from the song 'tubthumping' by chumbawamba. i named it this on my phone at 3 am and it stuck 
> 
> Q: why havent you written anything in 6 months and why did a sea cucumber inspire you to write  
> A: well buddy i wish i could tell you 
> 
> (also. i headcanon that cam is from kalos and the rotomdex is like ash's pokedex from the kanto anime)

  
Cam finished another problem with a sigh. It was Friday night and he was still stuck inside doing math homework. He looked out the window to the ocean and stared longingly. All he'd wanted to do today was go down to the beach.

  
As he looked out, he saw Hau walking along the edge of the shore, throwing something into the water. Cam couldn't tell what they were or why Hau was doing it. His curiosity won over the need to do his homework. He left his bag (and his rotom by extension) hanging on the back of his chair as he ran outside.

  
He jogged down the dirt path by the side of house to the beach and called out Hau's name.

  
"Hey Hau!" Cam yelled as he caught up to him. "Whatcha doing?"

  
"Hi Cam." Hau grinned. "I'm just tossing these little guys back to sea." Hau held the spiky creature closer to Cam.

  
Cam's nose wrinkled. "What is _that_?"

  
"It's a Pyukumuku." Hau answered. "Don't you have your fancy pokedex to tell you that kinda stuff?"

  
"I forgot him at home." Cam shrugged.

  
"That's too bad. He tells some funny jokes."

  
'And he calls me stupid to my face.' Cam thought bitterly.

  
"So why are you throwing those in the ocean? The pukamuku?" Cam asked, quickly changing the topic.

  
"It's pyukumuku." Hau corrected. "Anyway, they aren't very smart. If they find a spot they like, they'll stay there even if they starve. It's kind of a tradition to just. Toss the skinny ones back in the ocean."

  
Cam looks at the sea cucumber skeptically. "Is it safe to pick them up?"

  
Hau nods. "Yeah! You just gotta be careful. If you step on 'em they'll shoot their guts out their mouth and punch you."

  
Cam makes a disgusted face. "Um, ew?"

  
Hau smiles. "Don't be such a Kalosian. They aren't that bad. Here, you wanna hold it?"

Hau extends the pyukumuku back to Cam who hesitantly accepts it. When it passes into Cam's hands, he screams in surprise and drops the sea cucumber on the sand.

  
Hau laughs loudly, leaning forward and clutching his stomach. "Well what were you expecting?" He chuckles.

  
Cam grimaces. "I don't know. Not that."

  
The pyukumuku wriggles in the sand and gurgles as it tries to flip back on its stomach.

  
"Come on aren't you gonna help it out?" Hau asks, pouting exaggeratedly.

  
Cam leans down with a sigh and quickly flips it over. The pyukumuku makes a noise of agreement and nuzzles against Cam's feet.

  
"I think it likes you." Hau grins and he scoops up the sea cucumber and wiggles it in Cam's face. "Give me another chance Cami!" He says in a high pitched voice. 

  
"Why are you like this?" Cam laughs softly as he takes the pyukumuku. He smiles as it gurgles happily.

  
"See?" Hau says as he wipes his hands on his shorts, "It's not so bad."

  
"Yeah, you're right. It's actually pretty cute."

  
"I think you should keep it! Take it home and freak your mom out." Hau suggests jokingly. 

  
"Yeah? And I'll name it after you, Hau."

  
Hau giggles. "Aww really? You're too kind."

  
Cam elbows him lightly and smiles. "Now let's go scare my mom."

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you liked it??


End file.
